Winchester Brothers
The Winchester Brothers Described as the two of the most notorious and mysterious criminals, Dean Winchester (January 24th, 1979- October 28th, 2011) and Samuel (Sam) Winchester (May 2nd, 1982- October 28th, 2011) were two brothers, who rumored to have traveled across America, committing crimes such as breaking and entering, grave desecration, credit card fraud, armed robbery, and murder. Early Life Born to Mary and John Winchester, Dean Winchester was the oldest of the brothers, and Sam the youngest. Six months after Sam’s birth, Mary Winchester died in a house fire, a cause of which was never found. It is speculated that Sam Winchester studied at Stanford University for a while, after dropping out for unknown reasons. Background Dean Winchester came under the police radar in 2005, after a motel manager in Jericho, California reported usage of a fake a credit card by two men staying at the motel. The police only managed to capture and detain Dean Winchester, who later escaped the police station, apparently with the help of his brother Sam. The Winchester brothers resurfaced in Palo Alto, California a few months later. This time Dean Winchester was charged with the attempted murder of Rebecca “Becca” Warren, a Palo Alto resident, however, before he could be captured, Winchester fled the scene. After a citywide manhunt, Dean Winchester was apparently found dead, with gunshot wounds. Assuming his death, the law enforcement closed the case. After a year and half, despite confirmations of death, both the Winchesters were seen again. This time they had taken hostage a bank full of employees and customers. Victor Henrickson, of the FBI, had taken over the case, because of his suspicions about Dean Winchesters death. He claimed that the Winchesters were also con artists who managed to fake Dean’s death. After fighting and knocking out two SWAT officers, the Winchester escaped once again, by disguising themselves as the officers. The search for the Winchester brothers was on after the whole fiasco. A few months later, the two brothers were caught by the police for breaking and entering a museum. They were detained for two days, and interrogated by Hendrickson, but once again they managed to escape.Henrickson accused the Winchester’s lawyers and the jail guard for their escaped, but nothing against the two was ever proven. After a year, the FBI finally got a break in the case, when an unknown woman called Henrickson, informing him of the Winchesters’ whereabouts. The FBI raided the motel room and arrested the two brothers. However later Henrickson claimed that they were never in fact brought to the police station, as they were killed in a chopper explosion. Henrickson and the rest of the staff of the police station, died in a blast on the same day. Some claim the Winchesters were not dead and killed them, but nothing was ever proved once again. Resurface in 2011 and Death ''' On October 27th, 2011, the police were called in after an apparent shooting at the First Bank in Jericho, California. Upon arrival, they found the surveillance camera destroyed, but then a few minutes later were informed of a viral video online of the shooting. The video showed the Winchester Brothers, who were presumed dead for almost 4 years. A statewide manhunt was issued once again for the Winchester brothers. By October 28th, the Winchester brothers were on a shooting spree, to hit up a convenience store in Colorado and a bank in Wisconsin. This got the brothers on the FBI’s Most Wanted list. They escaped to Ankeny, Iowa, w here they were shot apparently shot dead by Sheriff Osborne and his team. Witnesses claimed that they had seen the brothers being arrested, but Sheriff Osborne presented the FBI with the bodies of the Winchester brothers and their case was finally closed. '''Rumors of Sightings There were many rumors were claimed the sightings of the Winchester brothers across the countries but nothing was ever confirmed. A Lamaze class teacher from Lily Dale, New York seemed very sure of seeing them at first, but then later changed her story and claimed that she may have been mistaking. Aashna Ram